


wings

by blkisthenewpnk



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/F, Light Angst, jeongyeon is a little shit, nayeon is a bitch sorry, red velvet makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkisthenewpnk/pseuds/blkisthenewpnk
Summary: Nayeon developed the powers to turn back time. Whether she uses them for good or not is up for debate.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	wings

**Author's Note:**

> nayeon is supposed to be a bitch... there will be room for character development though...

Nayeon’s powers didn’t always occupy such a big part of her life. In fact, she didn’t even notice them until early freshman year, when her grandma died. The funeral was long and awkward, and Nayeon nearly fell asleep halfway through it. Her speech was probably the shortest, since she had only met the woman once or twice. In the classical Im Nayeon way, she made a complete ass of herself by tripping and falling after her speech. Embarrassment wasn’t really her style, and before she knew it, she was at the beginning of the ceremony again, and had to live through the boredom once more.

So knowing that she had powers, she obviously used them for good. Well, not really. Not at all, actually.

That’s why she was currently rewinding the time to make it so Mrs. Kim falls in the hallway again, it was only the fifth time she had done that. In three, two, one…

“Oh, Mrs. Kim!” Her best friend Jihyo said, wincing when the overweight lady hit the floor. Maybe Nayeon should make it so she doesn’t make a complete donkey out of herself, but then again… it was really fucking funny. Jihyo was currently helping the lady up, who rudely pulled her arm away and stomped to her classroom.

“Fuckin’ bitch…” Jihyo mumbled under her breath. Nayeon scoffed.

“And she wonders why no one likes her,” Jihyo nodded in agreement, going back to the topic they were talking about before.

“Anyways, I did the essay to get out of finals. It wasn’t really that hard, and Mr. Oh is pretty chill.” 

“Last time I tried to get out of finals, Me and Mr. Park had a BIG misunderstanding. He got put on the registry soon after.” Jihyo furrowed her brows after hearing that, slamming her locker shut and slinging her bag over her shoulder. They started walking towards the entrance, continuing their conversation.

“Wait, that’s what happened to him? We all thought he died, I mean he was old.” Nayeon linked arms with Jihyo. They were going to their favorite ice cream shop around the corner, and afterwards they were having a sleepover. It was summer break, they weren’t worrying about tomorrow. Senior year was coming up, and they would be stressing over colleges and scholarship papers. For the moment, they were gonna rot their brains with TV and candy.

“Oh Hyo, I wouldn’t worry about him. I read on facebook that he’s on his deathbed, so that’s good.” The younger girl sent Nayeon an alarmed glance.

“Good?”

“He’s an offender, we’re better off without him. Topic change.”

“Eh, I guess you’re right.” They went out the exit and went to Nayeon’s car, setting their bags in the back.

“Toto’s Ice Parlor, here we come!” Jihyo joked, buckling her seat belt. Nayeon put the car in drive, and soon they were on the highway.

Jihyo got bored pretty far into the ride, turning on the radio to drown out the silence. Nothing was playing, they were just broadcasting ads, like beauty parlors. It was something though.

Nayeon noticed a driver swerving a couple of cars in front of her. She didn’t really think about it until the car crashed into the median, sandwiching itself between the border and the semi causing the semi to tip. The back cargo opened, spilling various dog toys covered in bubble wrap and plastic.

“Nayeon, watch the road!” Jihyo’s shouting really wasn’t helping. Nayeon attempted to handle the situation without using her powers, so she didn’t feel useless. However, Nayeon forgot that she wasn’t a perfect driver, and accidentally spun out over many toys, making the road even more dangerous and creating an ungodly squeaking noise.

Nope. Nope, nope, and nope. Rewinding definitely. Her ears were bleeding... not literally but she thought that would have been more dramatic. Nayeon once again got off topic, and decided to rewind before Jihyo passed out from either vertigo or sensory overload.

_ “!daor eht hctaw ,noeyaN” _

How far back did Nayeon rewind? They just passed the old ice cream shop, the one with a huge I.Coli breakout. It was now victim to graffiti and other types of vandalism by the local youth and a hangout for the crackheads that plague Rollin Lane, the road adjacent to the old building.

“Jung’s beauty parlor, 50% off first visit.” The radio muttered. Nayeon looked up and the car hadn’t even swung out yet. Far back enough. Nayeon pulled to the side of the road and sighed. She couldn’t exactly save anyone, she might as well watch it all play out. Jihyo turned to her confused.

“Why did you pull over? Are you-” Jihyo was silenced by the sound of the crash, and the semi tipped over. The road was pretty uneventful after that, the cars either stopping or going around.

“How did you know that was gonna happen?” Fuck. Nayeon forgot about one little factor. Park Jihyo was observant as shit.

“What do you mean Hyo, of course I didn’t. I stopped because I got dizzy?” Nayeon cursed herself. Lying wasn’t her strong suit. Jihyo’s stare was burning a hole in her skull, the younger girl knew. Cover blown. She could still rewind though… ah nevermind. She’s gotta save a little bit of juice for later.

“You’re psychic! I cracked the code.” Nayeon tilted her head, furrowing her brows. That’s a first. She burst into laughter before responding.

“A psychic? You’re crazy, Hyo. I-”

“Stop making up excuses and tell me. You have something. No normal person would know to pull over to avoid the crash.” Well, she hit it on the nail. Unfortunately, Nayeon was very good at being annoying.

“Well I’m not an ordinary person. I’m Im fucking Nayeon, and I’m  _ basically _ perfect.” Jihyo frowned.

“Nayeon, we’re  _ basically _ sisters. You can tell me anything.” Unfortunately, Jihyo was very good at guilt-tripping. Maybe she should crack, maybe telling Jihyo wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

“I can rewind time.” Jihyo looked at Nayeon, scanning her face for any odd expressions. When Jihyo didn’t see anything, she leaned back in her seat and scoffed.

“You’re lying.”

“What? No, I’m not. I can!”

“I seriously doubt that.” Jihyo said, smirking at her. Nayeon felt her blood boil at the cocky look on Jihyo’s face.

“Fine, I’ll prove it. Think of something that no one else would know.” 

Jihyo closed her eyes and thought. After a while, she opened her eyes.

“Okay? I’m not sure if that proves you-”

“What did you think of?” Jihyo frowned again. At this point, she was gonna get wrinkles.

“Aren’t you supposed to-”

“Just tell me, quit being difficult.”

“Damn, okay. I thought about the crush I have on… Minatozaki Sana.” Nayeon’s eyes widened. She turned off the radio.

“You- Calligraphy club Sana? Why? Actually nevermind, this timeline doesn’t matter.”

“Huh? What do you mean ‘this time-”

_ “-emit siht’ naem uoy od tahW ?huH” _

Jihyo opened her eyes and looked at Nayeon.

“You have a crush on Calligraphy Club Sana, the anemic girl who passed out in the showers last year.” Jihyo’s smug expression turned horrified.

“How did you know that?”

“I thought you were supposed to be smart. Ugh, you from the past timeline told me that, I just rewinded and said it to you before you could.” It was a little confusing, she didn’t expect Jihyo to get it first ti-

“That explains so much! That's how you know every answer in Geography! You wait until someone else gives the correct answer and then you repeat it! I knew you weren’t that smart.” Ouch, what a way to bruise her ego. She won't let it get to her though, confidence is key.

"I was smart enough to make it into Advanced Placement Physics, so try again." The ambulance blaring behind them in the road snapped them out of their conversation. It parked close enough to the wreck to where the paramedics hopped out, one man going over to the semi-driver and the other two moving to the crushed car,

"I hope the people in that car are okay."

"Well I don't. They nearly killed us."

"We pulled ov- oh." Jihyo was silenced by her own realization. Nayeon looked at the younger girl sympathetically. It had to be difficult dealing with something this drastic so quickly. 

"It's okay Hyo, we're fine. We should probably check it out."

"Are you insane? What if we get in trouble?" Nayeon gave Jihyo a knowing look before she realized.

"Ah, we don't have to worry because you can just-" Jihyo said, explaining what was going on again like Nayeon didn't have this power for over three years. 

"Let's go, brainiac." Jihyo punched Nayeon in the shoulder before getting out of the car and jogging over to the wreck, dodging dog toys and heading where paramedics were around the driver of the car. From what Nayeon heard, it wasn't too good. She motioned for Jihyo to stay out of their line of sight, the younger girl getting more and more into her personal bubble the closer they got.

"... Looks like… tire spun out… previous... airbag didn't work... head trauma caused by steering wheel... wedged in between the seat and wheel. Very unfortunate." The conversation became clearer as the pair approached the scene. Nayeon looked at the person currently bleeding onto the pavement with confusion, looking closely. She looked oddly familiar.

"God, that's Jeongyeon." Jihyo muttered in Nayeon's ear. By the way Jihyo said that, it seems like her and Jeongyeon were somewhat close. Jeongyeon? Did she know a Jeongyeon? She knew a Jungeun from her Chemistry classes, but Jungeun was a disaster of a person. No offense, but Jungeun couldn't tie her shoes, let alone drive a car. Then again, this girl clearly couldn't either.

"Who's Jeongyeon?" 

"Nice girl, we have History together. This is terrible." Jihyo sounded pretty shook up, so Nayeon opted to try and remove her from the scene. Jihyo stayed planted in her tracks, no matter how much she tried to move her. As Nayeon was trying to form a statement to make her friend move, she overheard the paramedics again.

"... Yeah, she's not gonna make it. Too much blood loss." That made Nayeon stop in her tracks as well. Not gonna make it? That doesn't make any sense, she's so young, too young. Jeongyeon, or whatever her name was, will be fine, and her and Jihyo could finally get the ice cream they worked so damn hard for. Or at least that's what Nayeon thought, as she stood out of the eyeshot of the paramedics, who gave her one last check of pulse and sighed. Were they just gonna give up? Couldn't they restart her heart or something? Maybe that wasn't as easy as Nayeon thought, maybe the girl really died. 

The nail in the coffin was when they pulled the blanket over her body, leaving her to be another police investigation to file and solve, or another coroner's report. Nayeon heard Jihyo sobbing softly beside her, leading her to pull her into a hug.

Maybe she could rewind to the crash, and get to the scene in time and stop the bleeding somehow. An unwelcome thought popped in her mind. " _ Maybe you shouldn't disrupt the balance of the world, Nayeon. The girl was meant to die _ ." Was she really meant to die though? She had to be smart enough to be in Jihyo's class. She would have gone to college. Maybe she could plead with the EMTs to try and save her? No, there was obviously nothing for them to do. Jihyo tucked her head under Nayeon's neck and sniffled, and suddenly Nayeon was a lot more passionate about saving this girl. She could go back to the end of class and try and find the girl before she got into her car. Yeah, that's it. Nayeon had never really gone back this far, sticking to five minutes at best. She looked at her watch subtly, still cradling the distraught girl in her arms.

_ 3:47 PM _

47 minutes, that wasn't that far back. Nayeon had never really tested the boundaries like this because most of the time there was nothing interesting to turn back for, and it was painful reliving the minutes she turned back. Not physically or mentally, but it was just really boring. She wished that she could fast forward time, but she settled for what she had.

"Wait, can't you rewind to before she gets in her car and try to stop her?" Jihyo has an odd talent for pointing out what is painfully obvious for other people to realize, but Nayeon would let this one slide. She's still getting used to the whole Time Hopper thing and was most likely traumatized by the fact her friend died in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess I can."

"Don't play games with me Nayeon." The girl said seriously, her mascara running down her cheeks. At this point, the paramedics probably just didn't care about their eavesdropping, and just let them be. They were being obnoxiously loud, it would be hard not to hear them. Jihyo was right though, the cold girl laying ragdoll on the asphalt was her responsibility now- well at least for the next 10 or 15 minutes. 

"I won't Jihyo. I love you." Nayeon focused her mind to that certain part of her brain, and soon she was swimming through time.

_ ".uoy evol I. oyhiJ t'now I" _

_ Swimming through the water of the universe was never a feeling she got used to, but she made it work. Nayeon wasn't exactly sure how far she had to go, only it was farther than normal. The pressure of the tunnel was starting to bear down on her, giving her a splitting headache that she would definitely chastise this Jeongyeon chick for. She heard faint whispers of her past, which she normally uses to indicate her place in her life. It was nearly impossible to go backwards in the jetstream, so she had to make sure she came out of the water at the right time. The ending piece of her language classes movie was her sign to go back, they were watching some old japanese comedy, and the show was definitely interesting to hear. Besides, literature was her last period. _

It took a while for Nayeon to get her bearings on her thoughts, which felt like they were still rattling around deep in her gut somewhere.

"Mrs. Im? Are you okay?" Nayeon looked up with hazy eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay." The teacher looked at her unsure of her response. Kim Taeyeon was the best teacher in the school, it was understandable that she was worried.

"Maybe you should take a trip to the nurse, Nayeon." Nayeon saw her classmates looking at her in her peripheral, but Nayeon couldn't very well look at them. Her eyes couldn't focus on anything. She's never gotten this bad before, normally after going back it's a second or two of disorientation, but now she was starting to feel a little lightheaded as well. Fuck, maybe she should go to the nurse.

"Nayeon? You look really pale." Jihyo said, whispering in her ear. To be honest, Nayeon barely processed that sentence, but Jihyo was always her top priority.

"O-Okay Mrs. Taeyeon." The words didn't sound like they came from Nayeon. No, they came from someone weak and timid. Nayeon wasn't that. She should have dramatically stood up in her chair and sashayed out of the room, but she could barely rise from the seat. Nayeon took one step and lost her balance, landing in a crouch on the floor. The way everyone let out sharp gasps and shouts of alarm made her ears ring. A familiar lilac smell wafted towards Nayeon gently and rose her up, slinging Nayeon’s arm around their shoulder and leading them towards the door, speaking softly towards the teacher.

“I’ll take her, Kim. Don’t worry too much.” Jihyo. God, what would Nayeon do without her?

Nayeon zoned out most of the walk, closing her eyes to avoid the bright hallway lights. The ringing of the dismissal bell made her head ache even more, but unfortunately she couldn’t close her ears like she did her eyes. Soon the door was opening and she was laid on the bed with the nurse checking her temperature. The cold stick prodded her tongue for her to lift it up. Nayeon was generally against it, but eventually she gave in. The nurse sighed and spoke softly to Jihyo. 

“91 degrees, we need to get her to a hospital.” Nayeon was suddenly very animated. She opened her eyes comically wide, but instantly winced. Still very sensitive to light. She decided to close her eyes again and go at it blind. She’s Im Nayeon right? She can handle it for a while. Her mind was clearly in a better place, yet the rest of her body was lagging behind. Well, maybe her mind was still a little loopy, but she was Im Nayeon, it shouldn’t come as a surprise.

“HELL no! I’ve got something to do.” Nayeon tried to get off the bed and find… Jeongyeon! Jeongyeon, who was very much in danger. Nayeon was held down by an unknown set of hands, and forced on the bed.

“91 degrees isn’t good. That’s hypothermic. How did you even manage that in the middle of the summer?” The female voice said, rich and calm. Like the voice equivalent of dark chocolate. Nayeon wasn’t really a fan of dark chocolate, she preferred milk chocolate more. She opened her eyes so slightly, and saw who she was looking for. Alive and breathing Jeongyeon who, with the lighting, looked angelic. Nayeon liked it a lot better when the girl had her eyes open and looked at her actively, even if she was looking at her like that.

“Jeongyeon! Don’t drive your car!” The message came out groggily, and the room went quiet.

“Why? What’s wrong with it? Wait, who are you?”

“Please, Please Jeongyeon don’t drive okay? You have bad tires, don’t.” Jihyo reached her hand out and held it against Nayeon’s head. 

“She feels warmer, can you check her again?”

“She’s obviously not well, she’s talking crazy.”

“I’m NOT crazy! If you drive today or ever I guess, you will DIE! You hear me? I will never forgive you if yo-” The nurse shoved the thermometer in Nayeon’s mouth and shut her up really quickly. Jihyo and Jeongyeon seemed to take the situation very humorously, snickering at Nayeon.

“She’s at 95 now, I don’t know how, I’m not gonna question it. She should probably still go to a hospital.” The nurse took out the thermometer and Nayeon took the chance.

“Jihyo listen please! I’m not crazy! Jeongyeon’s gonna get seriously hurt if she drives today!” Nayeon hated how the words slurred out of her mouth like she was intoxicated. 

“Okay, Nayeon… shhh… it’s okay. Take it easy. Do you have any aspirin or something Mrs. Gong?”

“Call me Seungyeon, I’m not that old. Yeah, there’s some in the cabinet above my computer.” Nurse Seungyeon was now putting a blood pressure thing around her arm, puffing it up and making Nayeon’s arm tickle. She let out a few giggles before turning to Jeongyeon.

“You think I’m crazy, huh? Please don’t. I'm in a peak mental state, and you have bad tires, very bad tires. I was there.” Jeongyeon sat on the bed parallel to Nayeon’s and smirked.

“You were where? We don’t even know each other Nayeon, how would you know my tires are bad?”

“I can rewind time.” Jihyo snorted in the background and dropped a bottle, quickly picking it up and taking a pill out. She then turned and pulled her water bottle out of her backpack, which Nayeon just noticed she brought with her. Jihyo gave her the pill and tried to bottle feed her, how stupid. Nayeon went along with it though, and swallowed the pill with no trouble. Jeongyeon was looking at her curiously.

“You can time travel huh? Have you ever met Abraham Lincoln?”

“No, that’s ridiculous!”

“No? What about-”

“Jeongyeon quit messing with the poor girl.”

“Come on Seungyeon, it’s not every day I get to talk to a pretty nutcase.” Hazy-minded Nayeon completely ignored the fact that Jeongyeon called her pretty, and latched straight onto the insult.

“Jeon-”

“Nutcase!? I am absolutely not a nutcase! I’m trying to save your life because 30 minutes from now you’re gonna wipe out in the middle of the road and die on the cold hard pavement because your tire gives out! I really am from the future.” Jihyo started to reprimand Nayeon, but Jeongyeon let out a cackle.

“Oh my gosh, this is gold. You should write a book.” Nayeon huffed. Fuck Jihyo and Fuck Jeongyeon, let her die if she’s gonna be so stubborn.

“Fine, die then! Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Nayeon watched as Seungyeon took off the blood pressure thingy and then crossed her arms dramatically.

“Well if I died then I wouldn’t be able to say anything. Or can you speak to ghosts too? What other superpowers do you have?” Nayeon felt her eyes well up with tears, and before she knew it she was crying over the stubborn girl who now looked at her alarmed. Jihyo immediately ran to Nayeon and gave her a side hug.

“Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Jihyo asked, trying to wipe her tears. Jeongyeon and Seungyeon just looked at the pair with nothing to say.

“No, she won’t listen to me, and now she’s gonna die, and you’re gonna be sad, and-” Jihyo shushed her and cradled her head in her arms, holding Nayeon to her chest.

“No, No, it’s okay. Jeongyeon won’t drive today.” Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow.

“I won’t?” Jihyo sent a pointed glare that Nayeon didn’t notice. “I won’t, pinky promise.” Jeongyeon held out her pinky to Nayeon, with the older girl reluctantly accepting it.

“Can you give me a ride home today Seungyeon? Since, uh, I can’t drive.”

“Sure, right after we make sure Miss Im is completely okay.”

“Finally, some people with sense in this building.” Nayeon said, dozing off from exhaustion and laying in Jihyo’s lap. Keeping people alive was tiring, but keeping stubborn and annoying people alive had been even more draining. It was safe to say that Nayeon would be dreaming of annoying blonde ghosts that night. Not like she wanted to or anything.


End file.
